


She Knows

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda Pilot, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess, she figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

She knows.

The switch of the light and the way two eyes lock on, unspoken meaning she cannot even speak of. Hands dart out, caress over, and lay themselves upon a body like mirrors. The way his mouth and throat move.

It’s obvious, and there is no name she can place upon the other. It’s only when the one she is familiar with speaks the word of “Dean” that the pieces collapse into place, painful and confusing.

When his eyes fall back to her, what has once simmered, dark and hidden below the surface, rises. At once, all is clear.


End file.
